


lonely night

by fallensoldier



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Day Off, M/M, Nivanfield, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoldier/pseuds/fallensoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a day off work things settle down for the first time in ever Chris is at home alone until piers shows up wanting to fill is aching heart from his break up with Jill</p>
            </blockquote>





	lonely night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first story and I'm new to the site so if you guys like the story please comment

it started out as a normal day at work him and Jill have been partners for what seemed like forever and the best of friends but in between missions they fell in love and been dating for a good year but due to Jill having to leave over seas on a mission of her own they were forced to break up and now Chris had been heartbroken because of it and he couldn't seem to focus on much of anything he had this pit of sadness in his heart and gut that just never seemed to go away he cried a lot and tried to focus on his work to get his mind off it but just didnt seem to work for him now Chris had the day off and was all alone at home yet again Claire is the only family he has and their very close but she ain't around much ever since she started dating Leon he always takes her on dates or to his house and that's where she was at he thought so he made himself at home and got in his bed with a bottle of cocktail chugging it as the tears ran down his face he drifted off to sleep for hours he woke up at 9:45 pm to the sound of nocking at the door his eyes opened and slung his legs over the bed rubbing his eyes he stood up and walked out his room and down the hall 5 feet stood the front door the nocking continued he looked through the peephole to see piers standing outside his legs crossed and back leaning against the railing Chris unlocked the door and opened it seeing piers warring a black tank top ,some blue jeans that were cut a little at the knee caps and his boots Chris looked at how his muscles and abs could be seen through his shirt and the smell of his cologne made Chris wanna tackle him down Chris- piers ? what brings you by so late? piers- just thought I'd pay you a visit and make sure your not being stupid and drinking your sorrows away in a licker bottle he looked at Chris closely piers- which i can see and smell you are being stupid so its a good thing i came by Chris- piers your judgment is always appreciative piers- well sometimes people need to be judged its the best way for those who are stubborn to open their eyes and see how dumb they are for doing the things they do ....so you gonna let me in or what? Chris sighed and stood out the doorway and piers walked in Chris closed the door and locked it behind him piers looked around at the place piers- wow this place is amazing its so nice and clean Chris- Claire's a neat freak she makes sure everything is clean and Leon is the same way piers- i never came in your house til today its really nice I'm glad to see you don't mess the place up when she's not home Chris walked into his room Chris- Claire and Leon both would kill me if i did piers came in his room and saw the cocktail he was drinking from earlier and saw his room was filled with some dirty clothes on the floor and a fancy laptop sitting on a desk and a shelf that had games for a PlayStation 2 mostly devil may cry , call of duty , battle field ,and mortal combat games from what piers could see and one thing he couldn't stand more then the mess was the pictures of him and Jill together hung all over his walls piers- you know its been awhile since you both broke up right? Chris- yeah 2 weeks piers- its time for you to get over her don't ya think? Chris - i just can't seem to do that piers its harder then you think me and Jill became partners in 98 been partners off and on and been friends since its hard to get over somebody you've known your whole life piers- i understand that ...but still you can't keep doing this to yourself drinking and smoking even that's not you captain not the Chris redfield i know its time to pull your head out your ass and focus on something other then her and you... he stopped himself and planted his lips against Chris who looked at him eyes widened and shocked his lieutenant kissed him like that he closed his eyes and began to enjoy it piers parted piers - you need to forget about her and accept the fact it didnt work out and be with someone who you want have to worry about leaving you... and I'm gonna make sure your not lonely tonight I'll make you forget all about her his lips went back to his lips Chris could feel his heart racing more as the kiss deepened and Chris kissed back arms around piers until Chris was pushed down on the mattress he could hear the sound of piers taking off his belt and his clothes hitting the ground he also could feel piers gripping his dick hungry like and felt his jeans being unzipped and then sliding down him same with his boxers falling down piers- you just sit back and relax he bent down and began teasing his captains dick Chris- p piers what are you ugh he moaned as he spoke piers licked up and down his captains long hard dick and then took him in his mouth sucking slowly and gently savoring his taste Chris body tingled as piers sucked him off he immediately felt a orgasm hit but forced it in he wrapped his arms around piers head making him take him in his mouth more he thrusted in his mouth slowly piers began going faster making Chris growl in pleasure Chris- ugh fuck yeah piers Chris dug inside piers jeans and gripped him tightly causing a muffled groan from his lieutenant Chris thrusted faster he stroked piers dick fast and hard earning a loud muffled moan from him Chris exploded all in his mouth and Chris jerked up fast pushing piers back and latching onto piers sucking him off piers- ugh his eyes closed as he enjoyed how good Chris felt on him especially when Chris sucked fast and hard like he was piers couldn't stand the pleasure and quickly pulled Chris over on the bed and piers began sliding himself inside him thrusting slowly inside his captain Chris- ugh god yeah piers piers- ugh piers began going deeper and faster inside his captain both getting close to hitting their climax Chris immediately cummed all over the bed as piers flooded inside Chris ass he began to ram his captain Chris - fuuuck me his voice was dry from all the screaming he has been doing he moved his hips into piers to meet his powerful rams hours past them by and they laid in the bed gazing up at the ceiling Chris- damn piers piers- damn yourself captain he looked at the time Chris- damn its 1 in the morning your welcome to stay here piers - thanks Chris i will he leaned over and kissed his lips piers- your mine and I want let you be alone anymore he smiled Chris - your all i need they smiled and held one another hope you guys like


End file.
